Naruto X
by KainUltima
Summary: Chapter Three is out. No captions at the end though. Naruto goes to the academy and heads off to train.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto X

Chapter One: The Dimension Rip

Hey all, Ultima here with a new crossover story. I have yet to see a Naruto and Megaman X crossover in any of the communities, so I decided to try writing one myself. To those waiting for an update on Tale of Three Ninja, sorry but you'll have to wait a bit.

Some kind of application error when I was putting some finishing touches on it and now it won't work. It's been renamed **$ale f hree &inja** for some unknown reason and it has an unknown document type whenever I look at it. When I try to open it, it uses notepad instead and comes out as a bunch of weird coding, like I was looking at computer data or something. –shrugs-

Anywho…I'll figure it out and update soon so no worries. Anyways, without further ado I present to you my new fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing so don't bother suing me.

Legend: **Bold**: Kyuubi/Inner Sakura/Giant something taking.

_Italics_: Thoughts, jutsu, commands, and communication links.

It was a sad day for one Naruto Uzumaki. He had just failed his genin exam because he couldn't do a single bunshin, the simple clone technique taught to genin hopefuls before they went off into the ninja world as graduates. It was mainly assumed he was the deadlast but in truth, he just had crappy chakra control.

Naruto was sulking on the Hokage face monument when one of his chuunin instructors showed up in a small explosion of smoke. His name was Mizuki. He had shoulder length silver hair and wore his hitai-ate like a bandana. He had on the normal chuunin vest with a dark blue shirt on underneath. He also wore dark blue pants and the common blue ninja sandals.

"Naruto, I'm sorry you failed your exam." Mizuki began as he put a hand on the boys' shoulder, trying to sympathize with the boy. "However...I do know of another way you can graduate and become a genin."

At this the blonde haired boy perked up and turned around to face Mizuki who had a small grin on his face. "What is it? I'll do anything to become a ninja!" Naruto shouted as he stared hard at Mizuki, checking his eyes for any kind sign of deceit or trickery.

Unfortunately for him, Mizuki was a good actor. "All you have to do is sneak into the Hokages office and steal the forbidden scroll. Then take it to a secluded area and learn a single technique from it." The platinum haired ninja explained.

"Is that all? Ha! This'll be a piece of cake! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly stood up and was preparing to celebrate.

"Calm down now Naruto and listen carefully...this is where everything is..."

-Meanwhile in the year of 21XX AD"

"Stop Sigma! You won't get away this time!" Megaman X shouted as he, Zero and Axle chased after the ever elusive Maverick as he made his getaway into his fortress.

While the Maverick Hunters were busy dealing with the various traps and enemies within the fortress, Sigma had made it to his control room and ran over to an object that had a huge tarp over it. When Sigma pulled the tarp off, it looked like a normal TV with a green screen on it.

However, once Sigma started to press in some coordinates from his computer, the screen started to shift itself around until it formed an image of what appeared to be a village. Just as he finished, the Hunters burst into the room.

"Good luck catching me!" Sigma shouted before he leapt into the screen and vanished. Just as Axle was about to charge forward, Zero stopped him. "What's wrong Zero!? He's getting away!"

"You idiot...we can't just go in after him." Zero said before turning towards X who put a hand to his helmet and started a com link.

"Alia can you get a copy of those coordinates?" X asked as he stared at the screen with a scowl on his face. He desperately wanted to go after Sigma, but he would have to wait.

-Back in Konoha-

One Naruto Uzumaki was scared near shitless as he was currently being chased not only by Mizuki, but also by Iruka. He was desperately trying his best to hide from both but it they were chuunin, he was only an academy student. Sure he could fool some ninja, but these particular ones happened to have a knack for finding him.

Just as the two appeared where Naruto was hiding, there was a sudden burst of light emanating from...nothing. This light just appeared out of thin air.

Out of this light stepped a strange looking man. He was bald with a strange triangle mark on his forehead with a green gem in the center of it. His eyes were pure white like the Hyuuga clans except around his eyes were purple markings above and below his eyes. Going down from his chin was another line of purple marking and on his ears were round silvery objects with red gem like things covering them.

His outfit was just as weird. He was wearing a strange green and black suit that looked like it was made for battle and his forearms had a purplish pink material while around his shoulders was a blue and purple cape of some sort.

He was truly a sight to see for the ninja. The man gave a quick look around before letting out an evil chuckle. "He he he...this world is perfect for my new army of Mavericks." He said aloud, ignoring the three in front of him.

"Hey, just who the hell are you?!" Mizuki asked as he stared at the stranger. To him, this man looked like a jounin, what with the weird teleporting technique he just used. Boy was he wrong.

"Shut up you pathetic human. I'm going to be ruling this world soon enough so you'd better learn to respect your new master. Master Sigma will do fine, thank you." The man, now identified as Sigma said.

"Shut the hell up!" Mizuki roared before he threw his fuuma shuriken at Sigma who simply brought up his left hand and grabbed onto the massive spinning object. "My...how medieval. It'll take more than this to even harm me." Sigma said as he looked back towards Mizuki. He then brought up his other hand and crushed the shuriken into nothing more than a massive ball of metal.

Now to say everyone besides Sigma was shocked would be an understatement. They were near ready to piss them selves at this amazing display of strength. But with a loud roar, Mizuki lunged at Sigma with a kunai in hand, ready to take Sigma down.

In one swift motion, Sigma pulled out his beam sword and cleaved the man directly down the middle, splitting him in half. Iruka and Naruto nearly got sick at the display and were about to run when Sigma aimed his hand at Iruka.

A suddenly explosion of energy and a massive ball was sent flying at him. Still stunned from Mizuki's sudden death, Iruka realized what was happening too late and was hit with the attack. "IRUKA-SENSEI!!!" Naruto yelled out as he crawled out towards his teacher.

"N-Naruto...run...save yourself." Iruka coughed out. He was still alive, but just barely. Whatever had hit him did a pretty impressive job of tearing completely through his clothing and giving him a nice 3rd degree burn, however...Sigma looked ready to fix that.

"No...I won't run away anymore!" Naruto said as he stood up and stared at Sigma who had an amused grin on his face. "Well, well, well. It seems the human child wants to die along with these two fools, and to think...I was going to let you be my personal servant." Sigma said with a sinister smile.

"Shut up! I'll never serve you because I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!" he shouted before making a cross-shaped hand seal. "Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" he shouted. Suddenly there was a giant explosion of smoke, and when that smoke cleared, the whole forest was filled with Narutos', they counted to the hundreds. Sigma looked very surprised for a second before suddenly bursting into laughter.

"How bout that?! The kid can make physical copies of himself!" Sigma said with suppressed laughter as he stared at the clones. "However...considering your skill level...it doesn't matter how many times you clone yourself." He said in a dark tone before he suddenly vanished in a blur before seven clones suddenly poofed out of existence.

There was Sigma, standing in the center of the masses with his beam saber in hand. It was a sight to behold before everything suddenly went into mass chaos. All the clones charged and attacked at once while Sigma kept cutting, slashing and cleaving every obstacle around him.

In less than five minutes time, it was down to only twenty clones left, including Naruto. With a sudden change in tactics, they threw a flurry of shuriken and kunai at Sigma, who simply waved his sword around once, causing all the projectiles to fall to the forest floor, half melted from his weapon.

With a quick burst of speed, Sigma had slashed away the remaining clones and was now staring down a frightened Naruto. "Well, it seems you've finally reached the end of your rope." Sigma said.

"N-never...never underestimate me! I'm Uzumaki Naruto the future Hokage!" he shouted before he tried to make another hand seal. But Sigma never gave the poor boy a chance. With one quick motion, he sliced off Naruto's left hand.

Time stopped suddenly, save for Naruto's falling appendage which seemed to be falling in slow motion. Just as it hit the ground, time returned to normal. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHH!!!!" Naruto cried out as he grabbed his left forearm in shock and pain.

Sigma just let out a cruel laugh before he pulled back his left hand, made a fist and let it collide with the boys' face. Naruto was sent flying through two trees' before he finally started to skid along the ground and started to roll. But right as he was about to roll again, Sigma was ahead of him and brought his right foot down onto the boys stomach, halting his rolling and causing him pain in the process.

"What a pathetic being. I thought you'd have provided me more entertainment than this." Sigma said with disgust in his voice as he pointed his sword down and stabbed it into both of Narutos' legs. But when Sigma stabbed his right leg, he started to drag the sword up his leg a bit before pulling it out and then stabbing it back into his chest, close to his lungs.

Naruto miraculously kept his screams of pain down and endured it as best to his ability. Considering the fact he was being tortured heavily by a weapon that was easily burning his flesh apart. However, this wasn't helping his situation one bit and Sigma was getting bored.

"Well this is boring...I want to hear you scream!" Sigma yelled before he brought the sword back up and stabbed it down into Naruto's left eye and tore the sword out through his ear. Naruto let out a blood curling scream before passing out from the pain.

Just as Sigma was about to finish the job, his senses kicked in and he quickly leaned to the right as a fuuma shuriken flew right past where his head was just a second ago.

There was Iruka, on his feet and looking extremely pissed off. "You monster! He's just a boy! How could you do such a thing!?" the scar faced chuunin demanded as he pulled another fuuma shuriken off of the ground by Mizukis' corpse. This only served to make Sigma grin.

"A monster? Considering that I'm a Maverick of the highest power and you're nothing more than a pathetic human...I guess I would be considered a monster to you." Sigma said as he started to chuckle. Iruka threw the fuuma shuriken at Sigma only to have Sigma charge forward, slash the ninja tool in half, and then punch Iruka in the gut with an electric charged punch.

"Now, since you distracted me from my fun...I guess you'll have to be my punching bag for a bit. He said as he put his sword away and smashed another fist into Irukas' back before he brought an uppercut, catching him in the chin.

Sigma then grabbed onto Irukas' neck and started to channel electricity into him before he raised his right hand and was charging an immense amount of electricity into it. He was about to slam his fist into Iruka when a low humming noise caught everyone's attention. Then a blasting noise made Sigma look past Iruka, only to have his right hand suddenly hit by a blast of energy that made his hand explode, causing him to drop Iruka in the process.

"What the?!" Sigma yelled out before he saw the same portal he came out of. However, that wasn't what had his attention. What caught Sigma's attention was the fact that Megaman X, Zero and Axle were standing there aiming their weapons at him. (Yes, Zero has a buster rifle on his left hand.)

"Instead of picking on humans who can barely defend themselves, why don't you try fighting something that will actually fight back?" X shouted as he glared at Sigma.

There was a small silence before Sigma burst out into laughter. "I'm impressed you've managed to follow me. However...I have other matters to attend to right now." And with that, he reached behind his back and pulled out some kind of control switch with a green button on it. "See you later reploid scum!" he said before he pressed the button. "HOLD IT!" Zero shouted as he fired, only to have his blast fly right past the spot where Sigma was. After he pressed the button, he vanished.

Iruka stared at the newcomers and he was scared beyond belief. That first guy was powerful, and now three more people, who seem to be more powerful than him arrive. No, this isn't what Iruka had in mind for a mission.

Before he could dwell on the fact any more, X started to do a check of the area and his eyes fell upon Naruto, who was amazingly still breathing. "Zero! Axle! That boy's injured!" he shouted, running over to Naruto.

"Damn it Sigma! Picking on a child..." Zero cursed under his breath as he opened his comlink up. "Alia! Prepare to transport us back and tell Lifesavor to prepare for an emergency operation on a human!"

"_W-what?! A human?! Right then...link opened to Hunter Base!_" she said as she cut off the link and began to get everything ready for their arrival.

"Axle, help me out here!" X shouted as he was preparing to move Naruto. "RIGHT!" Axle said as he ran over. "W-wait...stay away from him!" Iruka shouted as he got ready to attack them...regardless of his condition.

"Look...if you're worried about him, you can come along but we have to hurry up or he'll die!" Zero shouted as he grabbed Iruka by the wrist and pushed him towards the portal. The poor chuunin nearly fell over from shock, but he managed to enter the portal with the rest of them.

Just as soon as he appeared, his mouth was agape and was staring in shock at everything around him. Was he...in space?!

All logic was now completely out the window as he tried to take in all of this at once. He barely snapped out of his stupor to notice that a group of...people...he supposed he could call them, take Naruto away on a stretcher. Iruka followed them all the way to the waiting room until he was told he couldn't go beyond the doors, which were somehow opening and closing on their own.

-Waiting Room-

Iruka sighed for the umpteenth time as he sipped on the coffee that these people had made for him. After getting a quick check by some stand by medics, he was approved and could leave.

It was then that X walked into the waiting room and sat down across from Iruka. "Well then. You're probably confused about a lot of things going on right now, but rest assured, no one's going to harm you so long as you're in this building."

Iruka nodded at X's words. After all, he didn't have anyone he could really trust in this strange place, so why not show some good faith and start by trusting him?

"Well then. This is the year 21XX AD." Irukas' jaw was hanging again. X cleared his throat and continued. "We were chasing after Sigma when he opened a strange portal and escaped into your world. After securing the coordinates, we followed after him. However, it seemed we were too late. Especially for the silver haired man in the woods." X said, sounding sincere.

"W-well...the man that was dead was actually a traitor of our village and was going to be executed anyways." Iruka said, making X nod at his words. "Well...let me start at the beginning." It was going to be a long night.

End of Prologue

The reason I stopped there was because I didn't really want to explain the whole history of Megaman and Megaman X out. So anyone in the dark, please refer to Wikipedia as it has the whole story on the whole game series there.

Now then, a bit cruel what I did to Naruto eh? Don't worry...thing's will get better for him...maybe. Anyways, I'm thinking of making this a NarutoxTayuya fic, but I might be persuaded to make a small harem with at least three girls.

Anyways, like it? Hate it? Not afraid of flames...just prepare to have your words criticized, used against you and then face an onslaught of obscenities and sarcastic remarks. Just kidding. But I will get serious if you go too far.

Anyways...please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto X

Chapter: Two: Robo-Ninja!

Hey all, Ultima here with the second chapter to Naruto X. I've figured out what happened to Tale of Three Ninja and to say the least, I'm not happy. Come to find out, the document became corrupted when I had attempted to save it and now I have to re-write the whole thing.

Ah well…that's life...this ain't Walgreens.

Anyways, I'm glad some people liked the first chapter. It wasn't even up ten minutes and it already had over twenty hits. To be honest, I'm amazed I got to work on this chapter at all.

First off...I was playing a FPS game for an idea on this fic when I got so into it, I wound up playing the whole thing. THEN...I get distracted with my Megaman X games and wind up beating 1, 2, 3 (which I thought was the hardest.) and 4. I swear…I'm seeing these robots in my sleep. Please take note, I know nothing about the character Axle, only what I've seen from playing parts of 7 and beating 8. (Which I didn't use him.)

The net hasn't been very helpful either. All I get are pictures or small explanations of his body copy ability. So if anyone has any info on him I would be very grateful. Otherwise…he may not get a very significant role in the story.

The fact I also just got Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution isn't helping my writing either.

Meh...anyways. Onto the fic!

Disclaimer: If you think I own anything here, you might be a redneck.

Legend: **BOLD**: Kyuubi/Inner Sakura/ Gigantic thing talking.

_Italics_: Thoughts/jutsu/attacks.

Lifesavor sighed with relief as he finished attaching the robotic arm to the child. The boy was extremely lucky to be alive after what he had just gone through, and it was amazing they were able to stabilize him. "Alright, put him in recovery room 12 and we'll figure out what finishes to put on him after a quick break." Lifesavor told his operating crew.

The rest of them let out a sigh and a few actually collapsed onto the nearby stools. It was a grueling 14-hour operation and to say they were tired would be the understatement of the year.

Heading out to the waiting room, Lifesavor noticed that X, Zero, Axle and the man from earlier were still here. As soon as he entered the room, all four looked up at him, however, Iruka was more concerned than the others.

"He's stabilized for now and we'll finish everything up after a break." Lifesavor informed them and Iruka let out the breath he was holding, glad to hear that Naruto would pull through.

"But…what about his body? It was badly damaged!" Iruka asked. "Don't worry about it. We're giving him a part mechanical body so he can survive. However...to restore his body completely...well we'd need the parts of an old machine called the kyuumeigu laser. It's been dis-assembled for years and split apart so it will take some time to acquire all the parts, let alone find them as they've been lost for years."

"How long will it take to find these parts?" Iruka asked as he looked back and forth between the four Reploids. "Probably about two years." Lifesavor said with a sigh. Iruka was flabbergasted.

Naruto would have to live with that robot body for two years. "Naruto's life as a ninja may as well be over." Iruka sighed. Distressed wouldn't be enough to describe the pity he was feeling for the boy. Now his student would never be allowed to fulfill his dream of being Hokage.

"Hm? What's that? Ninja career?" Lifesavor asked. X then began to relay the story Iruka told him (Pretty much everything about ninjas you learn in the show.) and Lifesavor was nodding at the end of the story which had been summarized so it wouldn't take TOO long to tell.

"I see...in that case I think we'll make a few changes on his body parts then." Iruka didn't like the sound of that. "W-what do you mean?" He asked, scared for his student's safety.

"What I mean is...if he's going to live a life of fighting, then why not give him a body that can help him with that life? We'll give him a body like X's here that will allow him to engage in combat situations. If needed, I'm sure X, Zero and Axle will help train the boy with his new body." Lifesavor said.

All three nodded. "It's because of us chasing Sigma that he was injured in the first place, so it's the least we can do to make up for the trouble." X said.

Iruka didn't know what to say. He was happy Naruto would be able to fulfill his ninja life now but…what would the others say if they saw him looking like a robot? "Excuse me for asking but...how will we hide all of this? Naruto isn't the most liked kid in the village and if everyone sees him in this...new body of his, he may get treated worse than before." Iruka informed them.

"Hmm…now that is a problem. Perhaps we'll have to give him a hologram to cover himself up with, but in the meantime it's nothing to really worry about." Lifesavor answered before turning and pulling out his clipboard and started to make the appropriate changes to the operation.

" Mister Iruka, it would be best if you went back to your world for now though. When Naruto recovers, we'll come back with him." X said as he stood up. (Remember, X's supposed era isn't in Japan. So no honorifics for them.)

Iruka nodded. He didn't want to leave Naruto behind, but he would have no choice. The Hokage no doubt would be looking for him and Naruto by now and if all they saw was Mizuki's body then that wasn't exactly a good thing. For all he knew, they could have been branded as missing nin already!

But then he remembered that he was in the future...through some twisted method of travel. "Excuse me, but is it possible to get back to the time before the accident happened?" Iruka asked.

X sadly shook his head. "There are many reasons we can't do that. Reason one is, it would disrupt the future as we know it and who knows how everything will be changed."

Iruka frowned, that would be a problem. "Problem two would be...even if we sent you back and you got Naruto out of there, then what? Sigma would get out of the area, we would lose track of him and he would no doubt attack someone else." Zero continued on for X, and Iruka almost slapped his forehead in annoyance.

It made him sound greedy. He wanted to heal Naruto's pain, but at what cost? Perhaps another village or maybe some civilians or ninja that knew nothing about this man named Sigma?

Who was he to decide who got hurt and who didn't? "And finally...the last reason is, our coordinates are set to be active with your time line. So when you go back...a the same hours will have passed." (1) Axle finished for the group.

By now, Iruka had a sweatdrop on his forehead. He could just imagine the paperwork involved when he returned. Also let's not forget the lecture he was going to receive for not leaving a message of any kind, telling anyone who was on the search and rescue where he was and what he was doing.

_I hope I have some aspirin left when I get home._ Iruka thought when he put a hand to his forehead. "Don't worry. We'll bring Naruto back once we're finished operating." X said, snapping Iruka out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, please, that would be great." With a nod of confirmation, X led Iruka out to the main room where there were three girls (robots?) (2) typing away at some keyboards that were nearly invisible. Not that Iruka knew what they were typing on.

"Alia, can you open the portal?" X asked as Iruka started to glance around the room. "Sure thing. It's saved so that all you have to do is open it with your warp settings now." Alia informed X as she typed something on her keyboard before the portal opened up fully, showing Konoha again. (3)

X nodded in confirmation and turned towards Iruka, who was currently watching someone else give orders to various Reploids around him. He was wearing what looked to be military attire, complete with the generals' hat. (4) Another person that stuck out was a guy in orange that resembled a junk shop worker with goggles on his head. (5)

"Iruka. Are you ready to leave?" X asked, awaiting confirmation from the scar faced chuunin. "Oh...uh...yes. I suppose I am." Iruka said as he hesitantly made his way towards the portal with X and stepped through with him.

-The Operating Room-

Lifesavor stepped into the room and had just made the final touches on the operating changes when he noticed that the blonde haired boy was waking up. "Ah, just in time to inform him of everything." He said as he watched the boy slowly open his eyes.

"Wha...where am..." suddenly, Naruto remembered everything and sat up in a panic. Or rather he would have had he not been strapped down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? DON'T TELL ME THAT THE SIGMOND GUY CAPTURED ME!" Naruto shouted aloud as he started to struggle frantically with the straps. Lifesavor sweatdropped as he watched this interesting development.

Then the amusement really began as Naruto looked down and saw part of his body. "OH KAMI! FIRST HE TORTURES ME AND NOW HE'S TURNING ME INTO SOME WEIRD FREAK OF NATURE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE AN EXPERIMENT!" Now Lifesavor had abandoned the sweatdrop and simply facefaulted.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he managed to get his hands together and make the familiar shaped hand sign, despite the fact he found it hard and weird to try moving his left hand. Suddenly there was a burst of smoke in the room and there were four copies of Naruto except these copies were missing their legs, left arm, left eye, ear and their stomach and chest had holes in them.

The clones let out an amusing choking sound, as they were quite surprised when they were created, and finally poofed out of existence. Lifesavors' eyes had bugged out when he saw this. "Astounding! He can manifest physical copies of himself!" He said before he began to scribble furiously on his clipboard.

"What the hell are you doing! What are you writing? Let me out of here right now!" Naruto screamed as he flailed about on the medical table and tried in vain to get away. Even though he could put his hands together, he couldn't reach the buckles on the straps.

Deciding enough was enough, he tried to channel chakra around his body but noticed that the chakra didn't fully go throughout his body, but he also felt something else, something...different. Like a new type of energy source he wasn't familiar with. (6)

All of a sudden, his vision went crazy. It went from seeing like a normal person to pure red all around him. He saw something like a target in the center of his vision where his eye was looking but he could also see other things. (7)

He saw strange things in front of him like, "Position Data: Current heading: 46 N Position: X 4035 Y 576 Z 3953.

Then there was data flying by the left side that was moving too fast for him to follow, under that though. System Data Power: 100 Current Weapon: Unarmed Primary Ammo: Infinite Secondary Ammo: None. Zoom: 1.0

Needless to say, he was confused. Then he looked at Lifesavor and more writing appeared to his right. Target Data: Target Identification: Reploid, Target IFF ID: Ally

Weakness AnalysisLightning

Target Scan: active

Determination: Repairs

Target Identified

And where the target from before was now replaced with a large square around the guy that said "Target Acquired"

Naruto thought this was cool for a bit until he tried to concentrate on the guy's face, when his vision suddenly became a LOT clearer and closer. That's when he noticed the Zoom: 1.0 at the bottom was slowly growing in number till he got to 4.0 and he could count the lines on the guy's face.

"This is cool..." Naruto mumbled aloud which caught Lifesavors attention and he looked up from his clipboard and saw that Naruto had his new sight activated, as his right eyes pupil and his entire left eye was completely red in color.

"Ah, I see you've activated your dejitarugan. (8)" the man said as he put his clipboard away.

"Digital eye? Naruto asked as he channeled a bit of energy and suddenly the redness was all gone and everything went back to it's color. Naruto blinked a bit, trying to get used to the sudden change.

"Yes, that's what I've decided to call it, seeing how you can see various data and info with it active. Also, you can record anything you see with it so I think it fits the bill just right for you, wouldn't you say?" He continued to speak, unaware that he had yet to explain anything to the boy.

"Wow...wait...why am I here? Who are you by the way!" Naruto shouted as he began to struggle with the straps once more.

"My name is Lifesavor and I'm the medical specialist for the Reploids here at the Hunter Base." Lifesavor then began to tell an abbreviated version of his own story and everything to Naruto.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I'm in another world." Lifesavor nodded. "And you just saved my life by giving me substitute parts on my body?" Another nod came from the doctor.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THIS? That story is WAY too hard to believe!" Naruto shouted, unbelieving anything, regardless of the fact he was actual living proof of the whole ordeal happening. "Believe it." Lifesavor said as he put his clipboard under his left arm and held it between his body and arm. "Hey! That's my catchphrase!" Naruto shouted.

"Well you're not sticking to it very well right now, are you?" Lifesavor asked with an amused look on his face. Naruto simply shook his head. "Well then I'll need a new catchphrase…Dattebayo!" he shouted. Lifesavor sweatdropped, this one was worse than before! But enough about that…

"Well, why don't you take a good look at yourself and ask me again if I'm lying?" Lifesavor asked as he unstrapped Naruto and let him sit up.

Now that he got a good look at himself, he noticed that he was missing parts of his body, or at least he assumed he was missing parts of himself and was only covered in certain areas. The blonde haired boy gave himself another quick once over and gasped at how..."I LOOK AWESOME!" He shouted all of a sudden.

Lifesavor chuckled a bit and shook his head. The boy was entertaining, he'd give him that. "Well I'm glad you like it because you'll be stuck like that for a little over two years." At this, Naruto suddenly stopped and turned to give the man...robot...guy a strange look.

"TWO YEARS?" Naruto shouted in disbelief. He couldn't believe it…again. "Believe it." Lifesavor said, grinning when Naruto shot him a dirty look for stealing his catchphrase. "Don't worry. After I'm done with the operation, you may not WANT to give up your cybernetic body and actually grow accustomed to it."

Naruto shook his head and looked at himself once more before a dark thought registered in his mind and he looked down at his nether regions. Slowly he reached down and grabbed onto the strange cloth like substance on his body, before he tugged it open and looked inside.(9)

He then let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled. "Yes…still there." He mumbled.

Lifesavor gave him a confused look. "What? You mean that useless appendage on your lower region? I really don't see why you need it. I mean, we were about to perform the operation necessary to remove it." (10)

"NO WAY!" Naruto shouted as he put his arms in front of him in an X shaped fashion. "I need this to pee and to...do other things!" Naruto shouted.

Lifesavors eyes widened suddenly before he bowed. "I completely forgot that that is how humans remove waste from their body, along with their ability to procreate. I am now truly glad that we had not yet removed it, although I'm sure we could have re-attached it afterwards."

Naruto was twitching in anger before he pointed his left hand at the man on pure instinct to start yelling at him, however his hand suddenly did something unexpected. It twisted itself about and turned into a small strange device with a hole on it. (11)

"Wha...what the heck?" Naruto shouted in shock before he turned the device towards his face and looked inside. Lifesavor shook his head. It was a good thing they didn't put his energy for firing that thing to active yet. But now they would have to change that. With that final thought, it was the time to perform the operation.

Pressing on his wrist, a panel of some sort suddenly became visible and flipped up. Naruto, who was still inspecting his new attachment, didn't even notice Lifesavors wrist thing.

Lifesavor began to press a few buttons on his wrist link before closing it and the doorway opened up. Six others from the medical team rushed in and quickly put Naruto back on the table. Despite his struggling and protesting, they easily overpowered him with their own robotic strength and before he knew it, they had put the sleeping gas mask back on him.

Before he could start yelling out about crazy doctors and hellaciously (12) (My own new word.) strong nurses, he let out a small yawn and fell asleep. "Okay, let's finish, I've made a few alterations to the schedule of operation. Also we're going to cancel the operation on removing his lower appendage."

-The Hokage's office-

Iruka had just finished his report and the Hokage looked like he desperately needed a drink. He kept glancing at X the entire time he was talking, which did a little more than unnerve the poor Maverick Hunter.

"Well then...X-san, I'm glad to hear that Naruto will be fine. However, I need to know how you plan on covering up his new appearance while he is undertaking his training?" Sarutobi asked.

"We are planning on putting a holographic display over him when we return him to your world." X answered, seeing that Sarutobi had no idea what he was talking about, X sighed before trying a different way to say this.

"We're going to give him a belt that will bend the light around him to change his appearance back to normal. That way, no one will question him." X said. (13)

Sarutobi had an "Oh I see" look on his face when this was answered and turned back to Iruka. "Well thanks to the interference of last night, we had to push the graduation back a few days so thankfully, no one missed out on anything. However, upon hearing your story we have no choice but to graduate Naruto now." Sarutobi answered.

"Uh...why is that Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked. "Well for one, he managed to steal the scroll right out from under all of our noses, second he learned a jounin level forbidden jutsu. Not only that, but he apparently held off that Sigma character long enough for our new friend here to arrive in time and attack him." Sarutobi explained to Iruka as X glanced back and forth between the two, not really understanding what they were talking about.

He only understood the gist of what they was saying half the time thanks to Iruka's story but that's all he knew. He still didn't understand chakra, jutsu, or their ranks and a few other various things.

Apparently the Hokage was the village leader, but he also got advice from the council who in turn listened to the ninja and civilian populace now and then. It was like a game of rock paper scissors in truth and X decided not to question it too much.

"X-san?" Sarutobi asked as he tried to get the Reploids attention. X immediately snapped to attention and turned to face the Hokage. "Yes?" he asked. "I would like to know the full capabilities of what Naruto will be able to do after he gets those parts." Sarutobi asked as he pulled out his pipe and filled it with some tobacco.

X looked thoughtful for a bit before he shook his head. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure on everything he'll be able to do, but I can give you a small rundown on what I do know." The Hokage gave a nod, signaling him to continue as he lit up his pipe with a match he pulled out of his desk. (14)

"Well…from basic understanding, he'll have a buster gun like I will. However, Lifesavor had agreed that it would be way too powerful for him to have, so we're draining a lot of it's usual power down to the point of just being as strong as a punch. That way, he doesn't exactly shoot holes through anyone." Sarutobi smiled at their decision, however that would soon vanish.

"I'm not sure if he'll be able to charge up the buster gun like me, but if he can, I can guarantee that he won't go beyond the second charge for now. That though...if he does have it, will probably be as strong as one of OUR punches." X said, emphasizing "our" by also pointing at himself. Iruka looked slightly scared at the news of that, as did the Hokage.

"That's all I can say about his weapon, but his body now will be highly immune to nearly all attacks. Nothing, save for high intensity blasts of plasma have a chance of harming him immediately, although he can still take damage and have his armor worn down over a constant beating over time." X then pointed at his own armor. "It's a lot weaker than mine so no worries."

That didn't calm down the Hokage though. By the sounds of things, Naruto could become a heavy threat to the village if he ever decided to leave it! On the plus side though, the boy would, no doubt, be excited about all of this and actually put his power to good use. He hoped…

"Next we'll go onto his legs. While they are reinforced and everything, he will be able to jumped higher and run faster than before, simply because he's not weighed down entirely like I am. Also, he will have the same speed thrusters that most, if not all machines of my time are made with so he'll be running faster, yet again." Sarutobi took a moment to let this entire bit of info sink into his head.

'Naruto will have long range punching power, a nearly unbeatable body, and the speed that goes beyond ANBU if what I'm thinking is true...I'm now slightly scared what may happen to anyone that makes Naruto angry.' The old man shuddered for a bit before he shook his head to clear those thoughts and nodded at X to continue.

"Well...all that leaves is his head. We gave him a new eye which Lifesavor...our medic...insisted upon calling it Dejitarugan. It will be able to record anything he sees and he can scan things with it, along with use it to aim. Although I'm not sure how effective this will work out for him." X heard a noise outside the door, it sounded like, "The Hokage is busy, come back later." Followed by shouts of protesting.

Ignoring it, X continued. "Finally we increased his hearing ability and to cover that we put a helmet on him. Though he can take off the helmet, it protects him against certain things and will allow him to do a various number of things. One is tracking or scanning a location."

By now the poor Hokage was close to passing out. They had turned a mere academy student into near ANBU in power with an operation, and the funny part was his power was being held back! Kami forbid if he ever unlocked all of his power. (15)

"One last thing...if Naruto ever unlocks any of his sealed powers, there isn't anything we can do to seal them back up. So I hope you can understand that we aren't responsible for any new tricks that Naruto may suddenly come up with because his new body is going to learn and grow just like him." X concluded as he heard a sound outside the door again followed by the same protesting. (16)

"I'd better get going, it sounds like people need to see you for something." X said as he turned and gestured at the door by nodding. "Just a minute X-san." Sarutobi said, stopping the blue reploid from leaving. X turned his attention back towards the Hokage.

"When Naruto is finished with his surgery, would you mind giving this to him?" Sarutobi asked as he pulled a headband out of his desk and tossed it at X who caught it and looked at it strangely.

Apparently the thing was some form of armor and yet, also a form of identification. It had a leaf symbol on it and it seemed strong enough to be able to deflect certain projectiles if needed. X would deliver this to Naruto, after he had Douglas take a look at it first anyways in hopes of maybe improving it's armoring capabilities.

With a nod, X put it in his storage backpack and was getting ready to leave. "Hang on X, I want to come with you." Iruka said as he started to follow the reploid.

X turned and shook his head at the man. "I'm sorry but, from this point on, Naruto will be the only person from your time allowed to come with us back and forth between here and my time." Iruka had a shocked look on his face and was going to argue had Sarutobi decided not to intervene at this point. (17)

"We understand that due to Naruto's condition. So please bring him back to use when he is finished there." When X heard this, he nodded before he suddenly started to glow blue for a second before simply vanishing by flying off into the air and through the wall as if he was never there. (18)

"Hokage-sama...are you sure it was wise to let him go by himself?" Iruka asked. "Iruka, how can you be so hypocritical? First you're grateful they're saving Naruto, now you want someone watching them to make sure they remain honest. Have faith Iruka. If we show a little trust on our side then it shows their side that we can easily be as trusted." Sarutobi said.

Iruka was about to say something before he spoke up again. "Remember Iruka, if we show them trust, they in turn will come to trust us.." Of course, now he was just altering and quoting something from Icha Icha Paradise.

But Iruka didn't know that, nor did he really need to know it. So long as it kept him calm, which it did, and everything worked out fine for the old man. Even if he was slightly scared at Naruto now.

-The Hunter Base a few hours later-

Naruto had been out of surgery for awhile now and he had been told the whole story by Zero and Alia. Not that Naruto would remember all of it, but still, he got the gist of it.

"So you're gonna teach me how to use my new abilities?" Naruto was practically in heaven about his new body to be honest. Sure, it would take some getting used to, but right now he was ecstatic at everything he heard he would be able to do.

"But first, you have a graduation exam to go to." X said as he re-appeared in the room through the portal and walked up to Naruto.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Naruto shouted before he quickly ran towards the portal and jumped straight through it.

X sighed before the turned towards Alia. "Can you activate the program for his new abilities? I guess he'll have to learn as he goes along for now." X said. (19)

Alia nodded before she began to work at her monitor again, this time though it was for Naruto's abilities. "You do realize that once I activate these, I can never take them off right?" she asked. X nodded his confirmation and she pressed a few more buttons before finally the screen in front of her turned green and said, "APPROVED"

-With Naruto-

As he was running, he suddenly felt a great surge of information flood his brain and he quickly began to automatically sort through it all. It was how his new body worked, his new weapon called a Buster Gun and quite a number of other things about him. (20)

Putting it off in his mind for now, Naruto resumed rushing to the academy and with a simple thought, under the hologram it looked like thrusters just fired off under his metallic boots. However, because of the hologram, it looked like Naruto's feet suddenly had a burst of fire under them and Naruto was propelled forward at an insane amount of speed. (21)

"Oh yeah! I'm not gonna be late this time!"

Chapter End.

A/N: Some of you may or may not have noticed this but, X and Naruto forgot about a certain something at the end there. Don't worry, they'll remember, or at least one of them will.

Now then, on to explain a few things.

First off, the laser Lifesavor is talking about is called the Regeneration laser...(or at least I think that's what I named it.) and I thought it fit well enough to use it as a means of possibly restoring Naruto's former body. But my big question now is, will I?

1: I decided to keep the timelines interacting with each other as you may have already guessed.

2: The reason I keep putting that there is because I honestly don't know how to describe them. Robots, or people? Girls, or androids? As you can see I'm stumped as to what to put. If you, the readers, want me to explain them a certain way, just say so in a review. The most voted one would win obviously.

Girls/boys/people: 0

Androids/robots/reploids/mavericks: 0

3: Imagine a giant T.V Screen that showed an outside view of Konoha. That's pretty much what I'm talking about.

4: I'm talking about Signas, the Hunter Base's general.

5: That's Douglas. He makes everything from weapons to items for the Hunters.

6: I'm talking about X's weapon energy and his lifebar energy. These are both new to Naruto so he obviously wouldn't know what they are.

7: A ton of cookies for whoever guesses where I got this idea.

8: I thought it sounded cool. It has their Japanese wording mixed with something of the future so I thought it worked out well. It's not a bloodline so to speak, but Naruto will use it like one.

9: Imagine the stuff X and everyone else wears around the lesser-protected parts of their body. I know it's not full armor. Otherwise it wouldn't allow them to move very well.

10: They didn't know what Naruto's dick was used for so they were going to remove it. You probably understand how he felt when he heard that neh?

11: He looked into the barrel of his own buster gun. Thankfully I put it where he couldn't shoot it yet. Imagine that... (What's this? "Naruto no!" BLAM! 'Game Over')

12: My created word. Stands for unbelievably.

13: I was thinking of a wristband or something but I thought a belt would be better for what I had in mind.

14: X doesn't know what Lifesavor is equipping on Naruto. So he'll obviously be in the dark about it until he finds out himself neh?

15: Some of you at this point are probably thinking. "Same old overpowered Naruto fic." But hold that thought for a bit. True...Naruto will have a lot of power in this fic, but I'm going to have him seriously put into parts where his power is held back. Besides, his body parts aren't complete like a full reploids. So obviously his body isn't going to be used to it.

Also, take note that this is the first time an action such as putting spare parts on a person has ever been done. (At least in this fic.) So there will obviously be some problems from his body sometimes not responding to something happening that he has no control over.

See, I've thought this through. I'm not just giving Naruto a bunch of cool stuff to play with. There WILL be problems with it and there will be reactions for all is actions, whether they are good or not.

16: As I've just stated, Naruto is going to find out a few new things about his abilities and there's a special surprise about his mind being part robotic. Though I didn't mention it yet...you'll find out soon enough dear readers.

17: Naruto will actually spend a great deal of time with the Megaman crew. That's why I put that up the way it is.

18: X's level teleportation. If you didn't know that then...well I wonder.

19: Although that's all the control they had on his abilities, they will play a major role in his decisions on what to use his powers with. Who knows, Alia may just get an important role by becoming his unofficial adopted mother. Who knows what I have in store for the others though? Heh heh heh... –Runs off to plot evil-

20: All the information and usage of his abilities was just unlocked. However, instead of them teaching him slowly, he got all that info at once and just went with whatever he felt useful at the time.

21: The speed boost used in the Megaman X series by practically everyone. Although it will last for a long time on this fic and work more like a propelled skateboard. Yeehaw!

Well that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review as they are to me as ramen is to Naruto. Hellaciously good and greatly filling. Just remember, if you send me a review I don't like, preparing to argue with me would be wise. Although I'm actually a calm person so I may find arguing unnecessary and ignore you.

Meh…I rant. Anyways, ciao. (Thanks go out to my cousin Ashton for reading this ahead of time. He's actually been a pretty good critic.)

-Chapter 3 Preview-

"Look out! Look out!" Naruto cried as he tried to stop himself in time, but it was no use. He kept flying forward and rammed into poor X as he desperately tried to get out of the way in time, but it was pointless. Naruto was going too fast and he wasn't expecting it.

With a loud crash, a vendors stand was destroyed and the products on sale were sent flying about.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto X

Chapter 3: Cyber Ninja Graduates!

Yo, Ultima-kun here with the next installment of Naruto X.

Disclaimer: Me owning anything used here, that's like asking Burger King to make the Big Mac, ridiculous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X was about to go to the central command room to get information on the whereabouts of the laser they would have to search for when he suddenly remembered, he had Naruto's headband!

Without it, Naruto couldn't participate in the graduation exam! X quickly turned around and ran back towards the portal room and opened up his wrist panel before quickly dabbing in the coordinates for Konoha.

Once the portal opened, X pressed a few more buttons on his wrist link and a hologram formed around him. He had mostly memorized most of Iruka's uniform and his armor suddenly shifted into a chuunin outfit, but was pure blue unlike the ones back in Konoha.

Then he leapt into the portal and went to the Leaf Village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Outside of Konoha-

X appeared in a flash of light and quickly activated his thrusters and sped towards the town. He had to get there before Naruto made it to his class. Using his map readout of the area, he quickly checked the fastest possible route and made a turn to take it.

-With Naruto-

Right as he was speeding through the town and bypassing civilians with ease, someone in blue shinobi attire suddenly jumped out right in front of him!

"H-hey! Watch out! Get outta the way!" Naruto cried. But it was too late, the person was caught off guard and didn't have any time to react. **POW**!!! They result was both Naruto and the blue clad person were smashed forward and crashed into a street venders stand, causing the produce on sale to be spread all over the vicinity.

"MY CABBAGES!" The vendor cried as he grabbed his head in frustration and anguish. "You people are just as bad as those kids back in Omashu!" The man continued to rant and rave, but everyone ignored him.

Nearby, a bald kid with an arrow tattoo on his head and some weird looking lemur thing, a boy and girl dressed in blue and a girl in all green apparel turned and walked away quickly, not wanting anything to do with this situation.

Naruto quickly stood up and glanced down at the person in blue and stared at him as he got up himself. "You ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, although you seem a bit eager to get to class, don't you think Naruto?" The man asked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Now that Naruto got a good look at the person, he realized something...he didn't know this person. "Wait...how do you know my name?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and stared at the person. His eyes turned into their trademarked Fox Slits.

"Naruto...it's me, X." The man now identified as X stated as his face had a small look of disbelief on. "_Do I really look that different?_" X thought to himself.

Sure, he didn't have his helmet on anymore and was replaced with brown hair and he now donned a chuunin uniform that made the reploid look...human. (Imagine Megaman from Megaman Legends.) You know what? Forget that, he DID look different.

"Wow, you really changed!" Naruto said as his eyes got slightly wide and he started to look at the completely different person in front of him.

X shook his head and reached into his backpack and pulled out Naruto's headband. "You need this to graduate, don't you?" X stated as he held the item in front of the boy.

Naruto's eyes widened as he grabbed the headband and suddenly he smacked himself on the forehead. "Wait...you mean I DID graduate?!" Naruto asked in complete shock. X nodded. "Yeah, we kinda forgot to tell you about it. However, seeing as you ran off so suddenly, we just assumed you knew."

(Author looks away innocently as he realizes he forgot to mention that in the last chapter. Shrugging it off as a slight overlook, he continues writing.)

Naruto shook his head, not only was the above paragraph ridiculous, but the fact that he completely forgot that he didn't know if he passed or not and ran off to the academy was also crazy.

Quickly tying the headband onto his forehead he suddenly realized another thing. "Where are my goggles?" he asked. X looked around nervously at the people walking by. "They uh...kinda got destroyed in your fight with Sigma." X stated.

Naruto sighed. '_They were my favorites too_.' He thought to himself before cheering back up. "But who cares? I'm a ninja now!" he happily declared as he put both his thumbs under the metal of the headband and pushed it up slightly.

X nodded but gave another quick glance around. "Look...if something...unusual happens...I want you to go talk to your leader and Iruka. They'll know what to do and I'll try to drop by every now and then to help you train." X stated before he turned and began to walk away.

"By the way, you're going to be late." These words caused Naruto to nearly jump and he immediately began to make a raging sprint towards the academy. X chuckled as he watched him go and was getting ready to leave when he noticed that people were staring at him.

Now these were your basic run of the mill type people that you would probably pass by and not give a second glance to. However, X was certainly concerned as a majority of the people staring, were women. Said woman had a look in their eyes X was not familiar with.

Not wanting to stay around to find out what it was, he activated his teleport function and left the area in a flash of blue, startling many and confusing all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Konoha Academy-

Naruto quickly entered the room and would have sat at his regular spot near Sasuke when he remembered that X stated that he could tell people, but it would be better if he didn't reveal his new body to everyone. Now using deductive skills we didn't know Naruto had yet, he had estimated what would happen.

He would sit near Sasuke; Sakura would rush in and push him over. However, she wouldn't expect all the added weight of his new body and the feel of his metal outfit and no doubt be unable to push him and that would raise not only questions from her, but also the rest of the class.

Thus leading to his exposed secret. So deciding that he would sit elsewhere for today, he gently sat down on a chair next to a kid with sunglasses. "_Shino's a halfway decent person. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me sitting next to him._" Naruto thought as he looked over to his left at the Aburame kid.

Said person raised an eyebrow at Naruto but said nothing. After all, it was well known throughout the class that Naruto preferred to sit in the front row and taunt the last Uchiha. For him to sit in the back and not even make a sound was new to Shino. But he passed it off as nothing more than Naruto getting over the fact that class was over.

Then it dawned on Shino. Naruto did NOT graduate the exam with everyone else. But he had a hitai-ate and here he was. "_Did Naruto get to take an extra credit course or something? No…that wasn't something the teachers would let slide. So how __did__ you pass Uzumaki?_" Shino thought to himself as he quietly observed the blonde.

Suddenly, something seemed off. No…something was very wrong with this picture. One of the Kikai bugs he had sent over to Naruto suddenly vanished the moment it came into contact with him. Suddenly, it re-appeared as if it had come out of his ninja sandal!

"_What? Uzumaki is covered in an illusion? No. This cannot be Uzumaki. He wouldn't come into the room under the guise of a genjutsu so this person must obviously be an imposter. Besides, Uzumaki had the worst grades in the class with genjutsu being the lowest at absolute zero._

_Now there is no doubt in my mind that the person sitting next to me is some kind of spy. But I can't alert the teachers without this person getting alerted somehow, so how can I report him?_" Shino was starting to get a bit nervous at the thought of the village being under possible invasion but he kept his cool.

Suddenly he had an idea. He sent a series of his insects down to the teachers' desk and had them crawl onto the desk where Iruka was busy looking at some papers. Suddenly, Iruka looked down at the insects and almost jumped up at the sight but calmed down when he recognized what kind of bugs they were.

Suddenly the bugs began to position themselves and began to spell out word after word for the teacher to read. "Huh?" Iruka muttered to himself as he watched the insects. They spelled out, 'The person next to me might be a spy. He is covered in an illusion and I know it cannot be Uzumaki. Shino.'

Iruka almost laughed out loud at that statement. But then that would have drawn some unneeded attention upon him. Instead he walked up to Shino and knelt down next to the boy and whispered in his ear.

"No need to get worked up Shino. That is indeed Naruto. He's only covered like that because...he got injured pretty bad the other night and doesn't want anyone to see the injury results." Iruka said to the boy. Unfortunately for him, Kiba overheard the conversation and said aloud.

"Naruto got injured? Over what?" This caused the whole class to look over and Naruto, along with Shino and Iruka sweatdropped while the chuunin just put a palm to his face and shook his head.

"That's none of your concern. If Naruto wants to tell you then that's his business. Now then, since we're all finally here we can begin the graduation." Iruka said as he began to walk down to the front of the class, although the looks Naruto was getting, weren't really making him feel any better.

After tuning out most of Iruka's speech, Naruto was getting ready to drift off when his head bobbed down and hit his left forearm. All of a sudden some kind of camera thing popped out of his arm and a light seemed to cover Kiba, who was sitting in front of him.

Kiba didn't see the light, but he did feel a weird sensation all of a sudden. Like he was poked in the back…except it was his whole back that was poked. Shrugging it off, he ignored the feeling and continued to listen as best as he could.

With Naruto though, he was a bit shocked at what just happened and his sight suddenly had a strange readout.

DNA File Match Title: Kiba Inuzuka

Occupation: Ninja

Ranking System: Current (Genin) Power: (Genin)

Blood Type: A 180 BPM

Equipment: Shuriken, Kunai, Smoke bombs, Food Pills, Keys, Wallet, ID, and Money.

Data bank item acquired: Kiba Inuzuka Jutsu list. Kiba Inuzuka's' personal Info.

Naruto was confused until he tried to make sense of it. "_Okay…it seems I've done something that gave me information on Kiba. Right down to his items and what jutsu he uses. That was awesome! How do I do it again?_" Naruto thought before he looked past his hologram for a second and saw that from his arm was the camera thing that allowed him to do whatever it was he did.

Trying to think on what to do just activated it again and once more, Kiba felt that sensation behind him. Getting slightly curious, he turned around slightly to get a look and saw Naruto staring at his arm in slight fascination.

Shrugging again, he turned away. Shino though, was slightly confused by Naruto's behavior. Maybe he could see past his own illusion and there was something on his arm that fascinated him? Either way, it wasn't his concern and decided to ignore the blonde boy once more.

That is, until he felt like someone had slightly touched his entire side. When he looked at Naruto again, he had that fascinated look on his face once more. Sighing, he turned away from him again and listened to Iruka.

Now, Iruka immediately noticed something was up. He saw a flash of light come from Naruto's arm for a second and then Kiba looked confused about something. "_Please don't tell me he hit Kiba with something._" But whatever it was made Naruto smile for a bit until he turned towards Shino and once again did whatever it was he did to Kiba, causing the bug user to turn towards him slightly.

Iruka almost facefaulted. Naruto discovered something and was now using it during class. On his own classmates to boot! He better hope that it wasn't harmful, whatever it was he was doing.

He kept his glance towards Naruto and paused whenever he saw Naruto grin. To put it simply, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata all felt something press on them during the speech, leaving a room full of very confused students (Save for one.) and one very startled teacher.

He even had trouble listing off the teams as he nearly shouted Naruto's through each one when he scanned someone when their name was called, causing that person to look in the direction they were scanned from, but not knowing what it was.

Finally, "Team seven is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto perked up. "Sakura Haruno." She let out a small groan, but Naruto forgot to cheer for being put on the same team as his crush and instead, scanned her again, causing her to look around and the whole class to be in shock at Naruto's behavior.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura let out a cheer of joy while the fangirls let out a wail of pity and Naruto let out a small chuckle as he scanned Sasuke again, causing the boy to finally get frustrated and turn around and glare at…nothing.

"Your sensei's will be here to pick you up soon. Also…Naruto, I'd like a word with you please." Iruka said as he stepped out into the hallway. The blonde followed after and when he got in the hallway, he scanned Iruka.

The chuunin blinked for a second and finally scowled. "Naruto, what on earth were you doing? You had every student in there practically going insane because of that thing you just did. In fact, what was it?"

Meanwhile back inside, Kiba turned around and glared at Shino. "Hey, was it you or Naruto that kept pushing me during Iruka's speech?" he asked. "Hey, you weren't the only one pushed, I was also pushed in the back." Ino stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

The whole room suddenly began to talk about the incident when they all ended up at one conclusion, Naruto. Iruka had taken him to the hallway about something and he WAS the class prankster. It wouldn't be out of his character to do something to drive everyone crazy, but to push his or her whole body at once, yet remain in his seat? No, something wasn't right.

Back with Iruka and Naruto, Naruto began to explain everything he had seen when he used that scan thing and how he did it. Iruka looked almost pleased at the information, but he also seemed a bit concerned. "Naruto, I'm glad that with those items you are able to gather such information, but for your sake please don't go around telling everyone what you've learned. It could cause mayhem and even get yourself hurt or killed. It'll be alright if you use that information to fight, but please don't tell them HOW you got it?" Iruka begged the boy.

Naruto gave him his full blown foxy grin and the peace sign. "No worries Iruka-sensei! I won't tell anyone a thing! But that doesn't mean I'll stop using it!" he declared before he went back into the room. The chuunin just sighed and followed, that is, until he noticed the looks Naruto was getting from everyone.

Thankfully no one said anything and the rest of the day went without a hitch, at least...until team 7 was the only team left. It was two whole hours and their sensei still hadn't shown up. Now Naruto was not a patient person. So in his boredom, he began to go through that information that had flooded his brain from before.

"Charged shot, speed boost, voice system, armor, DNA scanner and copier, my dejitarugan, my arm scanner, enhanced strength, teleport system, ability to climb up walls by jumping on them, and ability to smash things with the helmet I'm wearing. What's better is I can take it off. This is so cool!" Naruto was saying to himself in his seat from the back.

Sakura had glanced back to try and hear what he was talking about, but ignored him in favor of trying to get the attention of 'her' Sasuke-kun as she so dubbed him. Sasuke was mildly confused about what Naruto was talking about, as he had heard everything he was saying.

Nothing really seemed to catch his attention until he heard dejitarugan. "_The dobe has a bloodline?! How is that possible?_" Sasuke thought to himself and began to think about what to do with that information. Just then, someone entered the room.

(Not gonna bother describing someone we already know.) "Team seven, meet me on the roof." Kakashi said as he closed the door and poofed away. Naruto got up quickly and ran out the door, followed by his teammates.

Once they got to the roof, Naruto scanned Kakashi, who thought it was odd he felt something push him but decided against it. "Okay, introductions are in order." He said. "You first pinky." He said.

Sakura huffed when he called her that. "But sensei, what do you mean?" she asked. "Oh you know, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. Go pinky."

Sakura decided to try and get some form of payback. "Why don't you go first sensei? We know nothing about you." She stated. Kakashi nodded. "Okay then. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have likes, I have dislikes and I have a hobby. My dreams are none of your business."

Everyone sweatdropped, save for Naruto who figured he would just find out that info later. "Go pinky." Sakura huffed once more and sat up straight. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like." She looked at Sasuke. "I dislike Ino-pig! My hobbies." She looked at Sasuke again. "My dream is." She looked again and giggled while blushing.

"Great, a fangirl." Kakashi muttered to himself. "You next sunshine." He said as he pointed at Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have very few likes and a lot of dislikes. My hobby is training and my dream...no my goal is to kill a certain man." He stated. Sakura had hearts in her eyes and everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"You next puff." He said as he pointed at Naruto. Naruto straightened up and smiled. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and training and my special abilities. I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen and I REALLY dislike that Sigmund guy! My hobbies were playing pranks but now I guess I have none. My dream is to become the Hokage!" he stated.

"_At least his intro was normal._" Kakashi thought before he stood up. "Alright then. Get some rest you three for tomorrow you start your survival test." This got a confused look from Sakura. "But sensei, we already did survival testing at the academy." She said.

"True...but that was only to test to see if anyone qualified to become a genin. The real genin test lies with the sensei. Tomorrow I decide if you have what it takes to pass or not. So get some rest. Also, don't eat anything or else you'll just throw up." Kakashi said before he shunshined away.

Now three things happened at once here. Naruto was leaving, Sasuke was about to ask Naruto about the dejitarugan and Sakura was asking him if he wanted to go on a date. By the time Sasuke got around the large foreheaded girl, Naruto was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Back in 21XX-

Naruto suddenly appeared in a flash of light, his hologram turned off for the time being. "Hey Zero-sensei!" Naruto called out to the hunter. "Hey Naruto, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow I have a genin test and was wondering if you could give me some training before I went to it." Naruto said. Alia, who was listening, smiled. "If you want, we could also offer you radio support while you're taking your test." She said.

"That'd be great! That way you can help me with whatever Kakashi-sensei puts me through tomorrow. It's like Iruka-sensei once taught us, a ninja must use whatever means necessary to accomplish their mission and use whatever tools are available to them. Since you guys are connected on my radio, I can just communicate with you and use it like a ninja tool." Suddenly something clicked with Naruto.

He NEVER remembered Iruka's lectures so why now? Also, what was up with the foresight on everything?! Looking at the two of them with a confused face, Zero seemed to understand it. "We forgot to mention it but…when Sigma sliced into your eye, a part of your brain was damaged. So that part was replaced by technology as well. It seems to be working well with uncovering any past experiences you've had and it also has a memory storage of 15,000 trilobites." By the end of Zero's explanation, Naruto was downright confused.

"It means, you can remember a lot." Alia stated, causing the blonde haired ninja to nod. "Alright then…let's get started on your training. Follow me." Zero said as he began to walk off to one of the training rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Otogakure-

The sound five lay on the floor groaning in pain and some muttering obscenities while others were confused about being glad they were alive or wishing for death.

Orochimaru let out a small chuckle as he watched the entire show and the man in the red cloak let out a small evil laugh. "So, what do you think of my proposal now…Orochimaru?" the man asked as he extended his hand out in a form of handshake.

The snake sennin let out a small laugh before he reached out and took the guys hand and shook it. "We have a deal…Sigma. When the chuunin exams begin, the leaf will fall." He said before the two of them began laughing.

End of chapter. Whew…that one took awhile to be honest. I honestly got bored going through the whole introduction part, and now that I think about it…I'm going to be extremely bored during the Zabuza/Haku arc. Some of you are probably thinking right now, "How could you get bored if Naruto's going to be using all his new stuff?!" Think of it this way, he's powerful now.

In fact, Zabuza and Haku will be no match for him if he hit them with a full charged shot. It would be way too fast for them to dodge and it would be like running full speed into a twenty-foot long concrete wall with said wall coming four times as fast back at you. Obviously, even if I gave Naruto no use of his power, it would get boring with the same routine. However, I might have something in mind to make the whole thing worthwhile.

Anyways, please review. They are my way of knowing people are reading.


End file.
